


The Brother

by Sugasluv (Sf9fanfic)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Cute little brother, F/M, Frenemies, Friendship/Love, Hot big brother, Jennie Kim - Freeform, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Romance, Summer job bliss, btsfanfic, kim taehyung - Freeform, lovestory, suga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 18,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sf9fanfic/pseuds/Sugasluv
Summary: What started as a summer job turns into something more meaningful, but when two friends become rivals will love turn to hate.  They never imagined they would hate so much or fall so hard.





	1. The Job

As a recent high school graduate, I'm just a regular girl, desperately searching for a summer job before my college classes start in the fall.  I need money for clothes, for books, for fun & food, you know regular stuff. My mom, always the optimist, says, "Jennie, you'll find a great job, I just know it.  Make good decisions sweetheart.  Remember that good manners go along way when you have no experience.  Be kind, helpful and willing to learn and someone will give you a chance."  But nobody did give me a chance.  My last hope was this babysitting job for some rich toddler.  I love little kids so this shouldn't be too bad.

It was hard to be as positive as my mom considering this was the tenth interview I had gone on in a week and nothing had panned out so far.  I took her advise though.  I dressed well, in my nicest dress and conservative pumps with just enough makeup to look polished and self-possessed.  I pulled up to the address in a taxi not wanting to mess up my new shoes.  "I better get this one." I thought to myself, "cause I'm running out of money."

The house was elegant and nicely appointed.  I knocked on the door and a maid appeared.  "Can I help you?"  The nice young woman asked smoothing her perfect white apron.

I bowed slightly to her and said, "Is this the Min residence? I'm here for the nanny job."  

"Yes, come in.  We were expecting you, Ms. Kim, right?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Follow me miss."

Passing the elegant foyer and grand stairway, we entered into a formal living room that looked out of a magazine.  "Wait here miss," she said gesturing for me to sit down on the plush sofa.  I sat up straight with my hands in my lap waiting for my interview looking around at the family photos.   Suddenly I heard quick footsteps followed by yelling not exactly what I expected in this household.  I little boy covered in chocolate and holding a phone came running around the corner crashing into me.  He turned his little head back in fear towards presumably the person he took the phone from.  The handsome fellow, looked at me in horror, as if he had just witnessed a stabbing, he looked down at my now ruined beige and chocolate dress.  The little boy screamed when the other boy grabbed his sticky arms.  

"You're gonna get it!  That's the third phone you've ruined and look at her dress.  Apologize right now! Min Tae-Hwan!"

"Oongi et goooo!" Hwan shrieked

_Great, the little monster is my charge.  I better be nice._

"I wanna play wif it!" The little one pouted and I knew what was coming next.  Anguished tears and sobs ensued adding to the mess already on my dress, he wrapped his arms around me not letting go and made a small whimpering noise into my dress.

"I'm sorry miss. My little brother is a tyrant.  Don't be fooled by his tears."

I smiled, in spite of my predicament, at the scowl, the little boy was now giving him forgetting his crime and his tears.  

"I wash it, Oongi!"

"No!" We both said in unison.  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."  I stood up and put my hand out and he immediately put his little hand in mine.  With a serious face, he looked up at me and said, "Sowwi."   

"I know you didn't do it on purpose Hwan.  When we are young, we make mistakes cause we haven't learned what might happen yet.  Now you learned that you should be more careful with other people's things cause we don't want them to feel sad that the thing they like is broken.  So you can't take your brother's phone anymore unless he says it's okay.  Right?"

The little boy nodded as if he understood.

"My name is Jennie.  Want to be my friend?"  Hwan smiled and nodded, not taking his sweet eyes off of me. "Now you can help me by showing me where I can get cleaned up."  The little boy pulled me to the bathroom as I handed the dirty phone back to his brother who stood there with his mouth open in disbelief.

Just then a well-dressed woman walked in.  Both boys froze.  "Mom look what he did!" The older boy said showing his mom the phone.  

"Oh my, your phone again!  I'm so sorry about your dress.  I will have that cleaned for you.  I'm Mrs. Min, it's so nice to meet you, Jennie."

She called the maid and asked her to lend me some clothes.  After I got cleaned up, I came back into the room.  Both boys looked very solemn like they had just gotten scolded.

"As you can see, I have my hands full with these two.  My older son is too distracted to watch him even for a few minutes.  I wanted you to meet my little boy at his best behavior cause he is a little darling but chaos ensues.  You seem to have a calm demeanor though.  Do you have any younger siblings?"

"Yes. I have a little brother that I babysit.  This is my information and references." I said handing my info to her.

"Good.  I'm willing to give you a chance if you are up for it.  You need a summer job, yes?"

"Yes, thank you!"

"Okay, then you can start tomorrow.  Be here around 9 am.  My older son Yoongi will help you when you need a break.  Right Yoongi?"

Said Yoongi made a face still trying to clean his phone.  "Yes, mom."

"Well, then that's settled.  Come back tomorrow.  Your dress will be cleaned by then.  It was very nice to meet you, Jennie. Yoongi please show her out."

Yoongi walked me out.  His pretty eyes finally softening. "I hope you won't regret this."

I smiled at him and said, "You guys don't scare me."

"Is that a challenge?"  He answered with a smirk.

"No! I sincerely hope this will work out. "

"Yeah.  I was just playing with you. Bye then."

"Bye."

 


	2. The Brat

Nanny McPhee, I'm not, but I was trying really hard to be loving and supportive.  It was my first day and already Hwan had me running around after him cause he could only sit still for a few moments.   He had an inquisitive mind and wanted to know and experience everything at once.  He was not used to obeying anyone and found it especially enjoyable to annoy his brother.  As I picked up the mess he had made in his room, in my attempt to keep him occupied the room had become an explosion of toys. He slipped out of my sight and apparently by the yells coming from his brother's room he was doing something to annoy him again.  His brother Yoongi came in dragging the little one kicking and screaming.  "Can't you keep him in here!  It's your job you know!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry but it's my first day and you are supposed to help me."  I scooped up the toddler and put a pacifier in his mouth balancing him on my hip as he squirmed and tried to free himself.

"I've been struck with the brat forever. I need a break." Yoongi said exasperatedly.

"Yes, I'm sure you do.  He's more than a handful but don't call  him a brat."

"Then please do your job."  He said glaring at me.  

"Can I take him to the park, Yoongi?"

"Yes take him, I don't care."

"Woongi-shi come!" The little one cried.

"No baby, go with the nice girl.  Isn't she pretty?" Yoongi said.

I couldn't believe the gorgeous boy with platinum hair was telling his brother I was pretty.  Up until now, I thought he only saw me as dumb and incompetent.  Avoiding me every chance he got.  The little boy hugged his leg and wouldn't let go.  This made Yoongi giggle enjoying the affection from the little tyrant and the little one gave him the cutest smile.  I thought we had cleared the air but then Yoongi scolded me yet again.  

"I don't like him coming into my room and moving things.  If he breaks one more thing, I'm going to lose it!  Please keep him and yourself out of my room."  He turned and walked away leaving the little one pouting after him. 

The nerve of this guy.  "He's your brother, you brat," I said to his back, using the word I just told him not to use.

I got Tae-Hwan ready to go to the park and packed a little cooler with drinks and fruit for us to snack on.  Before leaving I knocked on Yoongi's door to ask him quickly where the park is.  

An exasperated, "what?" came from behind the door.  

"Yoongi, please just give me directions to the park."

He opened the door pulling on a t-shirt giving me a quick shot of his flat stomach.  

"Can't you look it up on your phone?"  He looked at me like I'm stupid. 

"I don't know the name. Can't you just tell me?"  I was getting sick of his sass.  

"Yeah, that's right just give him more sugar!" He said looking at Hwan.

"Woongi, pweese." Hwan pleaded.  "Hwan won't lose my Woongi-ssi!" He said and continued to suck his lollipop.

Yoongi couldn't help himself and he smiled.  "Aren't you sick of me Hwan?"  He said softly.

"Neber!"  Hwan said seriously.

"Okay, I'll go,"  Yoongi said softening, at last, feeling a little guilty remembering when he lost Hwan at the park.  "But, you owe me cuddles later."  In spite of the sass Yoongi gave me, he was actually quite sweet with his brother.  Carrying him and kissing his little head as we walked.

I shot him a smile of thanks and our little group left for the park.

When we got there, Little Hwan ran to the sandy play area with his little bucket and shovel and immediately started making holes in the sand.  I smiled at how cute he looked and sat down on the bench across from him.  Yoongi walked across me and sat down next to me. 

"Would you like some juice?" I offered him.

"No. Keep both eyes on him. Trust me I've lost him more than once.  My mom will kill me if I lose him again."

"Oh my goodness!  Was this a bad idea?" I said genuinely scared.

Yoongi looked at me and giggled.  "I thought you weren't scared."

"Don't look at me like that."  I said my ears turning red returning my gaze to the boy burying his toys.

"Like what?"

"You know, sexy like."

"You think I'm sexy?"

"No!" I said too shy to look into his eyes.

"You're cute when you're shy."  He said.

After our little outing that day, it became a habit for Yoongi to accompany me and Hwan in the afternoons to get ice cream.  Yoongi said it was better than bribing him to be good with candy. 

Our relationship was a little more relaxed and I started to enjoy my job, especially when I called him Woongi-ssi for laughs.


	3. Help!

It was finally Saturday and I'm off. Finally some rest from that little fireball and his sexy brother that's so annoyingly oblivious to my stares. I went to the kitchen planning on making myself some crispy bacon, eggs, toast and coffee. Ah, yes I do need coffee. After my delicious breakfast, I sat on the sofa, laid back on the arm rest and just looked at my phone. I never even had time to look at my phone and Yoongi had warned me to leave it at home since Hwan loved to play with phones and break them. After that day at the park, we seemed to get along a little better. I tried really hard to keep Hwan away from his brother's room and in return Yoongi would give me a ride home every day so I didn't have to walk. It seemed like a reluctant friendship was brewing. 

Occasionally, his rich friends would show up, but Yoongi made it abundantly clear that I was not part of his group no matter how many ice creams he bought me. 

After I got bored with my phone, I turned on the TV planning on being a potato for the rest of the day. After all I deserved it. After a binge of five episodes of Riverdale, my eyes started to close and I couldn't pay attention any more. When I was about to fall asleep my phone rang. "Darn! Why now?" I thought. 

I looked at the clock that showed 7 pm. "Wow, maybe I did sleep!"

I answered and soon regretted it. "Hello?"

"Hi Jennie. Can you come over my house to babysit?"

"Sorry I'm busy." I said about to hang up on Yoongi.

"Please, I need your help!"

"I said no. I'm exhausted." I blurted out.

"Please you have to help me. I'll pay you double."

"Why, what's going on?"

"My parents left Hwan with me without asking me and I have a date."

"Take him with you then."

Yoongi rolled his eyes at how annoying she was being. "No, come on. Aren't we friends?"

"No."

"Pleeeeese!"

"Hell no. I'm hanging up."

"I'll do anything you want!"

"Wow, you must really like this girl."

"Yes she's perfect. You have to help me."

"Uuuuuug! Okay, but you have to pick me up."

"Okay, thanks. Be ready I'm on my way."

A few minutes later Yoongi was at my door with little Hwan in tow. "Jennie!" Hwan squeeled trying to get out of the car.

"No, Hwan we're picking her up remember."

"Oooooh. Let play!"

"Yay!" I said trying to feel as energetic as I sounded. "You're going to be good right. We're going to watch a movie at your house till Yoongi gets home." 

I looked over at Yoongi that was so close to me in his sexy sports car. He glanced at me at a red light when I asked. "When will you get home?"

"I don't know, but you promised you'd do it."

"Okay." I said. Why does he have to be so hot?

When we got to his house Yoongi opened his wallet and gave me the money. Not bad for a few hours of watching movies. "You still owe me." I said smiling at him cause I knew he would agree to anything just to hurry up and leave. I looked at him adoringly, and said, "Bye Woongi-ssi have a great time!" I took long getting out of the car honestly wishing I had more time with him. He stared at me like I was crazy. I couldn't stay in character and burst out laughing. I love messing with him.


	4. Lucid Dreaming

Jennie had put the little one to bed and continued watching TV. She was starting to get annoyed that Yoongi was taking so long. When it started getting really late, she called Yoongi but he didn't pick up. She was really worried now that something bad may have happened. Giving in to sleep she got in bed with the sleeping baby trying not to disturb him. Unfortunately the baby moves so much in his sleep that he hit Jennie in the eye waking her up. She got up groggily to look at her painful eye then decided to sleep in Yoongi's bed instead for her own safety.

Yoongi sauntered into his room too tired to undress and certainly not expecting the lump that was now on his bed. When he sat on the bed, Jennie sat up with a sleepy face and glared at him. Yoongi couldn't resist her cute face, and with a sleepy drunk grin on his face gave her a kiss on the cheek and passed out. There was no point in arguing with him now cause he wasn't listening. Besides, she was so tired she just went back to sleep. The next day she woke up with Yoongi's arms wrapped around her waist and the light knocking on the door of little Hwan. "Woongi-ssi let me in!" His little voice called. 

"Get off of me Yoongi!" Jennie said pushing him off her.

"Mmhdkmeabit" Yoongi mumbled. "Stop being so louuuud. My head."

"Let go of me and I'll leave before anyone sees us." She said.

"Why are you in my bed?" He asked.

"I was watching Hwan, remember?"

"Let me sleep Jennie, be quiet and let's cuddle."

"No! I need to go."

"Okay go and come back."

"What?"

"Don't you want to be with me?"

"I can't talk to you right now. Your lucid dreaming."

"Don't leave me amdidhethidmmmm." More mumbling.

Jennie escaped his arms finally free to go but before she could break free he grabbed her again. Thankfully, Hwan had stopped knocking and left. 

"Yoongi, what do you want."

"I want you."

"I don't know who you think I am but you don't like me, please let go."

She took his arm off and wrapped it around the pillow then she covered him with the blanket. He looked so much like his little brother like this that she couldn't help give him a little kiss on his cute cheek before she left him. Luckily she was able to leave the house without being seen. On the way home she kept thinking of what he had said. Were those his true feelings? She wondered. Or was he thinking of the girl he liked? So many questions she needed to know but for now she had to think how to sneak back into her own house.

It was early enough that her family was still sleeping in on a Sunday morning. She went to the fridge and got some juice then quickly showered and called her friends. She wanted to meet up with them to ask them what they thought about Yoongi. Should she peruse him or not. She wasn't sure she even liked him but if she was honest, what he said made her kind of like him. These kinds of things were best discussed with her best friends.


	5. Coffee, Tea, or Me

After a day of shopping for clothes with her new found wealth, Jennie and her friends ended up at the quaint coffee shop they all loved. Jennie was happier than usual but unusually restless. She couldn't wait to ask her friends their opinion about Yoongi. But she wasn't ready for their jaws to drop like that. Was what she hoped for so unattainable or forbidden? She wanted him to like her even though he had a girl friend. She would normally detest a girl with those notions thinking her selfish and vulgar to covet something that is not yours. Then why did she want him?

"Guys, I have a problem." Jennie finally confessed.

"Yeah what is it?"

"It's the brother of the boy I babysit. He dislikes me, he ignores me and when he gives me even the slightest attention, it makes me so happy and frustrated."

"Stay away, Jennie. You don't want to get hurt."

"You don't understand, at this point I don't care if he doesn't like me, I want him to want me. I wan't him to beg."

Her friends giggled at her bold desire. "But, why?"

"You haven't seen him. He's so hot but he treats me like I'm not rich enough, good enough, or pretty enough. I think he thinks I'm dumb too."

"That's why I stay away from rich guys. They think they are so cool but their shit stinks just like everybody else." Lisa scoffed.

"Jennie, you need a guy that loves you and cherishes you for you not some unattainable asshole that will objectify you." Jisoo said. "You only want him cause he doesn't want you."

"I don't think he's so bad. He just doesn't like me but sometimes he makes me feel like he does like me. I'm so confused."

"Then why go after him?" Lisa said.

"Cause ... I want him to be my first. You know. I want my first time to be with him. You have to help me!"

"Well you can't act nervous or sexy around him. The minute he thinks you like him he'll run the other way." Jisoo offered.

"What's the plan then?"

"You have to go for one of his friends. Make him see that his peers value you. That's what I would do."

"You think?" Jenny said staring at her friend Jisoo that was more experienced with guys.

"Yes, go for the best looking one in the group."

Jennie's eyes lit up. "Okay, I will! I know just the guy." 


	6. The Plan

"Yoongi." I started as he drove me home.

"Yeah."

"Remember the other day when we saw your friends at the ice cream shop?"

"Yes." Yoongi said.

"Why didn't we sit with them?"

"Why do you ask?" 

"It's just I really think your friend Taehyung is handsome and I want you to introduce me."

"What? No!"

"Why? You owe me remember?"

"Not that. Ask me for something else."

"Why? That's what I want. I want you to get him to like me. Tell him I'm awesome."

"No Jennie, you're too innocent."

"Nonsense! You can't say no. We had a deal."

"Okay." He said stepping on the gas an angry pout on his sweet lips betraying him. I knew he was angry and it brought a smile to my face.

When I got out of the car, he took off without even saying goodbye. I hoped he was jealous and that my plan was working. I laughed at his cuteness.

The next few days, Yoongi avoided me except when it came time to take me home. 

"Yoongi if you don't want to take me, I can walk." I said a little downcast.

He looked at me his expression blank and cold. "It's okay I can do it."

"Have you talked to your friend about me."

"No, I haven't."

"Why?" Her accusing voice made him sad.

"He's coming over today."

"Oh, then I want to stay."

"Jennie, I told him I take you home everyday and he asked me if he could take you home instead."

"Really, great! Why didn't you tell me?"

"He has a motorcycle. I don't think it's safe."

"It's okay with me. I live close."

"But... my mom will get mad at me if something happens to you because I didn't take you home."

"Oh, don't worry, she won't find out."

"Jennie, I know my friend. Don't let yourself get hurt."

"You think he'll break my heart but he won't."

"Do what you want."

"Yes, you should go towards what you want. If you want something Yoongi, go for it."

Yoongi looked at her with the mischievous glint in his beautiful eyes that she came to love. He edged closer till he was only inches away making her heart beat out of control. Her breath hitched as he looked seductively at her. He was so good at making her flustered. Jennie blushed up to her roots. There was momentary awkwardness between them when Taehyung's booming voice broke the spell making them jump. 

"Yoongi hyung! It's me Taetae." 

Yoongi rolled his eyes in annoyance. "We're in here."

"Hi Jennie!" Tae said sweetly. Yoongi hyung let's go out for some food. I'm so hungry. Jennie won't you join us?" 

"Sure, I'd like that." Yoongi glowered at me. So I whispered to him. "Are you jealous?"

He gave me a cold calculating look.

"Hyung call your girlfriend to join us."

"Yes, Yoongi, I want to meet her." I said searching his eyes coyly.

I hopped on the motorcycle with Tae wrapping my arms around his waist while Yoongi followed us in his sports car. It was exhilarating to be with Tae. He was the kind of person that made even the most mundane things fun and his sweet smile captivated me. If Yoongi wasn't careful, I might just fall for this guy. 


	7. The Other Woman

It was my turn to be jealous when Yoongi arrived with an elegant girl at his side. She stood next to him as she waited for him to pull out her chair. He had never done that for me. I looked at her and she sized me up. So this is the type that Yoongi likes. I frowned at the thought. This girl was not just beautiful she was chic and elegant like his mom. Then it dawned on me that maybe his mom had picked her out for him. I was determined to find out. 

Taehyungs bubbly personality kept us all entertained. I was more at ease with him as we got to know each other a little better while we waited for Yoongi to arrive with his girlfriend, Seulgi. While I guffawed and hit Taehyung's arm when I laughed, Seulgi covered her mouth daintily. I noticed how Yoongi looked at her with a sweet smile on his lips, making my heart hurt. I decided right there that it was silly for me to try to come between them. Yoongi was trying to be my friend in spite of our social differences and I would return the favor. On the other hand, Taehyung seemed really nice. I actually liked him. After we were done, Tae offered to take me home and I accepted. I said goodbye to my new friends happy to have had the chance to be with them. I hugged Seulgi and genuinely offered for us to hang out again. I also hugged Yoongi and thanked him for a fun night. His sweet embraced filled me with a longing for him that I was resigned to let go. As we slowly pulled away on Tae's motorcycle, I looked back at him and our eyes met. For one second I thought I could feel the pain in his eyes or was he just mimicking the pain in mine.

Taehyung found my house easily and asked for my phone number which I willingly gave. I was glad that he left quickly cause I didn't want my parents to see that I arrived on a motorcycle. When I was finally alone in my room, I cried thinking about Yoongi. Not for anything that happened but for what could have been. I was determined to stay in his life even if my summer job ended. I wanted to still be his friend.

The following day I went to work happy to be back. I actually loved spending time with Tae-Hwan. He was such a cute and loving child. All he needed was love, attention, and conversation to keep him happy. Together we invented little games in which we were battling monsters or riding dinosaurs. The more imaginative the better. I was so enthralled playing with him I didn't notice Yoongi watching us. Hwan scrunched his cute little face and roared. It was so cute but I pretended I was scared. I put up my make-shift sword to defend my self. 

"Looks like you guys rather fight dragons then get ice cream today." He said.

"No, no, no! Ich-cweme time!" Said little Hwan jumping up and down.

"Okay then let's go," Yoongi said with a smile. 

I happily followed them and once outside Hwan stood between us holding Yoongi's hand and mine as we walked swinging him along. We sat down at the ice-cream shop to eat our treat. Yoongi looked into my eyes and put his hand on mine. "You're so good with him. I've watched you play and I'm jealous. Soon he will love you more than me." 

"Neber Woongi! I lub you the mostest!"

Yoongi padded his head gently. "I wish I had had a nanny like Jennie. I was a very lonely child. My parents rarely spent time with me and my nannies were cold and distant. I don't want my little brother to feel neglected like I was. I hope you stay with us for a long time." He said looking at me.

The 'us' in that sentence made me so happy. "Oh, Yoongi! I don't want to leave either. I love spending time with both of you."

"Thank you, Jennie. You've made our life so much better." 

My eyes watered when he said that. I wanted to confess that I cared for him but I didn't think it was appropriate. That afternoon, when he took me home he asked me if I liked Taehyung. My heart froze. I didn't know what to say and he took it as me being shy again. Yoongi took a deep breath and said, "He told me he really, really likes you." 

I giggled, "Two really's wow!"

"I don't blame him. You're special. I hope you'll be happy like me and Seulgi."

And there it was, the knife in my chest going deeper. I didn't know what to say so I stayed quiet. Yoongi left waving goodbye to me and once again I felt so alone.


	8. Picture Perfect

I would say I was melancholy but that wouldn't be an accurate description of my scattered thoughts. I was stuck in a daydream, floating in a cocoon of love. Flashes of his eyes, his lips, his cute laugh. I had it bad. 

Tae-Hwan caressed my hair. "Jennie sad?" He asked with a pout.

"No Tae-Hwan I'm fine. It's just my heart doesn't belong to me anymore."

"Woongi buy you one."

"You think Woongi might have my heart?" I said.

"Ask him." 

Yoongi walks in on our little conversation. "Ask what?"

Hwan started, "Do you ..."

Jennie finished, "...want to go to the park?"

"Well okay for a little bit cause I have to go out."

"Yay! Make Innie appy. She lost somting."

"Oh, I found it."

Yoongi noticed Hwan wearing his headphones and thought, "How cute! He wants to be just like me." Then he thought, "Wait! My phone was attached to those." "Hwan, give me my phone!" Yoongi said trying to reach out to him.

Hwan shrieked and ran from him heading quickly out the door. 

"Hwan, I'm gonna get you!" Yoongi said sneaking around the house while I followed behind him. Hearing Yoongi's voice getting closer Hwan giggled and ran from his hiding spot. With a couple of quick strides, Yoongi reached him and pulled him in for a hug. "Got you!"

Hwan squirmed trying to free himself and dropped the phone. "Uh oh!"

"It's okay Hwan, it didn't break. You are so lucky, mister. Why do you always take my phone?"

"I wana be like you Woongi!"

"Oh, I see. What if I give you one of my old phones? Will that make you happy?"

"Yes!" Hwan said jumping quickly up and down.

Yoongi hugged him and carried him into his room. He turned back when he saw I didn't follow. "Jennie come." 

I followed them into his room curiously looking around at the tidy space. Yoongi was looking through a drawer until he found what he was looking for. Hwan made grabby hands for the phone but Yoongi said he had to charge it first. I don't think Hwan understood and started to pout. Yoongi noticed and said, "You can look at my phone while you wait." Yoongi swiped the phone and the first picture that popped up was a picture of me holding Hwan. 

"Ennie! Hwan squealed and kissed the phone. 

My heart melted at the cuteness. Then I wondered why Yoongi's phone was open to that photo? Was he looking at it before Hwan took his phone?

Yoongi showed Hwan how to swipe and see the other pictures. From what I could see, they were mostly of our outings at the park and mostly of Hwan in cute outfits and with varying degrees of dirt or ice cream on his face. We all giggled at the photos. Then I saw another picture of me that he had a screenshot from my Instagram account! 

"Why do you have a picture of me?"

Yoongi blushed to his ears and said a little, "oops." He looked at me as I waited expectantly for his answer. "Umm, My girlfriend wanted to know what you looked like."

"Why?"

"Cause I said you were cute and she was jealous. I told her you were just a regular girl."

"But you didn't have to save the picture. Won't that make her more jealous?"

He just shrugged like it didn't matter prompting me to ask, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Hwan interrupted, "Ennie is the mostest pretty!"

Yoongi responded with a gummy smile. "Yes, the mostest! Let's watch a movie since it's raining. We can go get ice cream when it stops."

Hwan jumped on the couch wiggling his little feet in happiness. I sat down next to him. Yoongi scooped him up on his lap and sat down holding the remote right next to me. I looked at him while he searched for something to watch and I thought to my self, "I get paid to do this?" (◡‿◡˶)♥


	9. Reverie

I woke up to a light tapping on my shoulder. I looked around and saw I was still sitting in front of the TV with Yoongi asleep at my side and Hwan with his head in my lap the end credits of the movie rolling. They looked like perfect angels bringing a smile to my face as I watched them. The afternoon sun was peaking through the windows, the light rain had finally stopped. I was brought out of my reverie by the sound of someone clearing their throat. It was Yoongi's mom, my boss, and she had caught me asleep at my job!

"Oh! I didn't notice you there." I said quickly.

She whispered smiling at me to reassure me nothing was wrong. "Come."

I put Hwan down on Yoongi's lap and followed her quietly out of the room.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," I said apologetically.

"Don't worry about that. I think you are doing a great job. My little one is very happy and behaving and Yoongi seems less stressed out."

"Thank you!"

"It's just I've noticed how much time you are spending with Yoongi and I don't think it's a good idea. My son's girlfriend has complained to me that Yoongi is ignoring her."

"Yoongi is just spending time with Hwan, not me. What would you like me to do?" I would agree to anything. I really didn't want to lose this job where I felt so happy.

"I think you should make it clear to him that you are not interested in him so he doesn't get confused. It's nothing you've done wrong, Jennie. It's just you are a very pretty girl and it's inevitable for his girlfriend to get jealous."

"Okay I understand and I can assure you that there is nothing but friendship between us." I lied. Deep down I knew I was falling for him and I had to stop myself. I was determined to make that true though and to continue to pursue the gorgeous Taehyung instead.

I went back upstairs and found little Hwan playing with the remote still sitting on Yoongi's lap. "Ooooongi!" Little Hwan squealed.

Yoongi woke up to Hwan kneeing his privates as he shook his cheeks. 

"Owch!"

"Woongi, lshkweme time!"

"All right! Sorry, I fell asleep guys."

"We all fell asleep," I told him not mentioning my conversation with his mom.

"Hwan, I think it's too late to get ice cream but we could go to the swings at the park for a little while." Looking over at Yoongi I said, "I know you have plans so I can take him on my own if you want."

"Oh." He said sounding disappointed.

I quickly put Hwan's jacket on and slipped into mine, leaving Yoongi before he had a chance to think too much. As I went out the door, I felt like I was holding my breath. Why was I feeling like this? It's like I was mourning the loss of a long-time relationship. Silently the tears ran down my face as I slowly walked with Hwan at my side. The little playground came into view. We walked up to the swings and I lifted him onto the swing. His little face was radiant. He giggled as I pushed him making me feel a little better. We had only been there a few minutes when Hwan yelled, "Woongi!" Kicking his little legs in happiness.

"Jennie, why did you leave without me?" I could hear the hurt in his voice as he ran up to us.

"I thought you were busy."

"I didn't say I wasn't coming. It made me sad that you left me behind."

The minute the words left his lips I started to cry. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't cry. It makes me happy to be with you guys. I really enjoy our little outings and I look forward to them every day."

"I do too Yoongi. I don't know why I'm so emotional today."

Yoongi stared into my eyes trying to figure me out. I could tell he had a hundred questions on his mind. He must think I'm such a weirdo.

"I don't like seeing you sad. Did something happen with Taehyung?" 

I thought about it but I realized I hadn't even checked my phone to see if he had tried to contact me. I really liked Taehyung and if anyone might cure me of this crush it would be him.


	10. Unattainable

As we left the park, Yoongi was holding Hwan's hand. He put his other hand out reaching out to hold mine. I pretended I didn't see it until he actually grabbed my hand. I stopped making him turn to look at me. I didn't want to do anything to make him sad. He was such a nice person but the last thing I needed was his mom seeing us arrive holding hands. "You know it's kind of late. I should just go home from here and save you the trip."

"Okay." He shrugged.

I turned around and walked away quickly leaving him staring after me.

Jennie felt her cheeks burn with a hot flush as tears of pent-up emotions that cascaded down her face. It was hard to have feelings for someone that was unavailable and considered you just a friend. Tearing her eyes from the pavement, she looked up and saw she had reached her house. As she approached the door, she heard the hum of unintelligible conversation and laughter. Her little brother had friends over. She greeted them and quickly walked into their little kitchen. 

My mom saw my face and instantly hugged me. "What's wrong, baby?"

I told her the story of our little outings and how much we enjoyed each other's company. How I felt I was building a lasting friendship with Yoongi but that his mom thought it was a bad idea, and how Yoongi himself told me he liked being with me too. 

"Let me get this straight." Jennie's mom said. "Both you and Yoongi enjoy being together and it's platonic so then why the tears?"

"I don't know. I guess I want something more ... something unattainable." Jennie said wiping her eyes.

"I think I understand. You are starting to like him more than a friend." 

Before I could finish explaining to her the doorbell rang. I looked through the window surprised to find Taehyung at my front door. He had an envelope in his hand.

  
"Hi, Jennie. How are you?"

Tae's pretty smile was infectious. I felt better just looking at him.

"I came by to invite you to my birthday party. It's going to be next weekend."

"Sure, I'd love to come. Thank you!" Jennie said happily reaching for the invitation.

Tae looked a little bit shy when he asked, "I was wondering if you would be my date?"

"Sure, I'd love to," I said smiling. "I don't know what to get you. Can I have a clue?"

"You don't have to get me anything. Just your presence will make my birthday extra special and my friend's very jealous. I can imagine dancing with you. We're going to have a great time."

I asked him if he wanted to come in so he could meet my mom. He was sweet and accepted graciously. Tae was the best cure for a broken heart.


	11. I Want More

Jennie felt better, Taehyung was a balm to her emotional heart. By the time he left, she felt like her old self again, excited about the upcoming party. She wanted to call her friends and tell them and go shopping for an outfit with them. She stood in the doorway as Tae got closer for a brief hug. It was nice but he didn't bring out the same feelings of longing that Yoongi did. It was well into autumn and starting to get chilly at night. Tae put on his leather gloves and wrapped a scarf around his neck getting ready to hop on his motorcycle. She waved bye to him but remained outside caught up in her thoughts admiring the brief but amazing moments before the sun finally set for the night. Unknown to her another person was watching every nuance of her movements and was stunned by her beauty at that moment. It hit him hard how much he really liked Jennie. He also knew his mother would not approve of her, seeing Jennie as "the help."

Yoongi wanted to talk to her. He was sure his mother must have said something to her to make her act that way. She was too emotional and crestfallen when she walked back into his room to get Hwan. Every time he wanted to tell her how he felt, he remembered that she considered him just a friend. She made it clear to him that she liked Taehyung so finding him at her house just now was not surprising but it still shook him. He had hoped Jennie liked him as much as he was starting to like her. He loved spending time with Jennie because he felt he could be himself with her. Once again, he stopped himself short of talking to her. Unable to move from that spot, he stared at her house wondering which window was her's. As he looked up, he noticed a string of twinkle-lights turning on in one of the windows. Then he saw her face lit by the soft light looking out. From that vantage point, she could clearly see him. He decided not to hide himself and instead looked into her eyes. She stared back at him and he thought, I want more. 

They stayed like that for a while, transfixed at the moment. She finally turned away from the window. She hurried down the stairs to catch him before he could leave. The anticipation making her heart race more than the speed of her decent. She quickly opened the door and was relieved to see his platinum hair shining under the stars the sparkled above.

"Yoongi, why did you come?"

"I wanted to see you.... you seemed upset. Are you okay?"

She smiled at his worried countenance. "I'm alright thank you. You're such a good friend." She stepped closer closing the distance between them. For a moment he thought she was going to kiss him. She laced her arm with his and pulled him towards the door inviting him to have dinner with her family. He followed her up the steps and into the cozy living room and introduced him to her family. Her family was friendly and inviting making him feel like the guest of honor. When they were done he helped clear the table, and then they sat down for a visit. 

Jennie started, "I'm glad you came over, but why were you standing outside."

Yoongi looked down at his hands, "I saw Taehyung. What did he want?"

"He invited me to his birthday party."

"Oh." He seemed annoyed.

"Yoongi, I was going to tell you tomorrow but I'm glad you're here. I feel more comfortable telling you here. Your mom doesn't want us hanging out. She says your girlfriend is jealous but how would your girlfriend know?"

"I'm sorry Jennie, my mom is very controlling. She even wants to decide who I date or hang out with."

"Yoongi, ... Did she pick your girlfriend?"

"She introduced us. Suelgi is very sweet but I'm not in love with her." Yoongi revealed staring into her eyes slowly getting closer. Her full lips were so enticingly close he couldn't help himself. He kissed her and for a wondrous moment, the stars in the sky shined brighter.

"Yoongi, you warned me about Taehyung yet you're the one kissing me when you have a girlfriend."

"I'm sorry. I want to be upfront with our relationship but I don't know if I can."

"Stay away from me then. I don't want to be your friend with benefits and I don't want to lose my job because of you." 

"Fine." He answered.

"Fine." She said.


	12. Forgive Me

Yoongi was so angry. Mostly at himself for kissing Jennie like that. She was special to him. She meant everything to him and now she just thought of him as another player that kissed girls while he maintained a girlfriend he didn't love. How could he face her tomorrow? Jennie is forgiving. Right? She will forgive me. He tossed and turned all night unable to find a peaceful sleep. Yoongi awoke from a nightmare in which he had lost something very valuable to him. He laid in the twisted sheets his eyes stinging from the tears he shed. He got out of bed and got himself ready to face Jennie. While he showered he decided he should apologize and try to mend their relationship. As soon as Jennie arrived, he would seek her out. Stepping into his slippers he made his way downstairs to find her. He went into the kitchen where she was feeding Hwan his breakfast.

"Good morning," Yoongi said his eyes never leaving her pretty face.

"Hello, Yoongi." Her eyes never leaving Hwan's face.

"Woongi!" A sleepy Hwan said.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I wasn't my intention to disrespect you. Please forgive me." Apologizing came easier than he had expected. 

"I forgive you then." She said quickly, surprising herself and making him immediately relieved.

"Your friendship means a lot to me. I hope you won't change how you are with me."

"I know and I'm sorry too. I flirted with you knowing that you have a girlfriend. It was wrong of me."

"I like you." Yoongi blurted. 

"Don't say it."

"It made me angry to see you with Taehyung. Please don't go out with him." He couldn't believe he was being so honest with her.

"You don't have a right to ask me that. You have a girlfriend."

"I will break up with her. I don't want to hide no more."

"Don't do it for me."

"What do you want?"

"I want your friendship. That's all."

"Okay, I understand. You are doing as my mom asked you." He said angrily.

"Don't be angry with me. It's simpler this way." She walked towards him, while he stood rooted to the spot.

"But my heart tells me differently," He said tenderly. They were face to face now and she could tell by his puffy eyes that he hadn't slept well either.

Jennie felt the urge to hug him and she did. She wrapped her arms around him much to his surprise. He hugged her back not letting go until she released him. 

"Friends then." Jennie said smiling.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her and thought of the impossible task ahead of him. How was he supposed to ignore the feelings he had for her.


	13. Just Friends

It was the day of Taehyungs birthday party. Jennie had gone shopping with her friends for an outfit to wear. While they shopped, she told them about her mixed feelings about Yoongi. It was no secret to them the way that she felt about him. Together they spent their time talking about their relationships, the ones they had and the ones they wished they had. Jennie told them how she still liked him but thought it was best for them to just be friends. 

"That's too bad," Jisoo said.

Jennie explained how his mom was controlling and wouldn't let him date her anyway. She confessed she didn't want to have a secret relationship with him. It was either everything or nothing for her. 

"Besides, I can't believe he confessed he liked me but only offered to break up with his girlfriend when I said no to friends with benefits."

"What? Did he think you would be his side hoe?" Lisa scoffed.

"Yeah, the nerve of this guy!" Jennie said. "Anyway, I'm so excited for Taehyungs birthday. It's going to be so much fun. He is sooo handsome and agreeable I hope Yoongi comes and is jealous of us."

"Well, you're going to look great in this!" Rose said pointing to the clothes she was showing them.

Jennie was pensive, looking at herself in the mirror.

"What are you thinking?" Lisa asked.

"I wish I could forget his kiss."

"What!" All three said at once. "Whose kiss?"

"Yoongi."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes! I had been secretly hoping he would kiss me and it would be magical."

"It wasn't?" Rose asked.

"It was," Jennie said dreamily.

"What do you want Jennie?" 

"He asked me that but I couldn't say. I want him to break up with Seulgi and tell me he loves me.... and tell his mom he loves me. That's not going to happen." She said nodding her head sadly.

"Then forget him." 

"Easier said than done... I see him every day."

"He'll probably avoid you now that you rejected him."

"Yeah, but I don't really want that. I actually think he's been with me and had more fun with me than with Seulgi, that's why he's confused. I will miss him if he stops being my friend. 

"Is he going to the party tonight."

"I don't know so I have to look better than Seulgi and that's really hard."

"Taehyung already likes you so don't worry."

"Yoongi said him and Taehyung aren't as close anymore because Tae used to like Seulgi so when she picked Yoongi they stopped hanging out."

"So there was already a rivalry between them."

"Yes."


	14. Hunger for Love

It was the weekend so Jennie was off. Hwan was listlessly sitting on the couch in my room watching cartoons. It seemed to me he was missing Jennie as well. It was Tae's birthday today. The party was a big deal for him and his family. He was turning 18 and his dad was going to give him a car just like my dad gave me one on mine. Taehyung's family was crazy rich and flamboyant. They went all out at parties, so I knew there was going to be tons of people there. Jennie was going to be in the middle of it as his date. I don't think she will be prepared for the envy of the crowd for snagging Taehyung. My own girlfriend hates her and is probably spreading lies about her to her rich girlfriends. Yoongi was so frustrated. He couldn't believe how he had acted with Jennie. He wanted to protect her, but how? She was so nice she even confessed that she had flirted with him. 

I want her so bad but now I've ruined my chance and she's going to fall in love with Taehyung's charm. She doesn't know that he might be using her to get back at me for Seulgi. I don't know if Tae is really interested in Jennie or trying to get back at me. She is so awesome ... he probably is. If I tell her what he might be up to, it might hurt her feelings. I can't do that. I hope Tae really likes her or I'm going to hurt him. All these thoughts occupied him till it was almost time to get ready.

He looked at Hwan sleeping on the couch and wondered why his life couldn't be more like hers? He wished his family was more chill like Jennie's. He felt so good at her house with the whole family eating together and sharing ideas and stories at the dinner table. At his house, they ate quietly and kids were not allowed to speak. Poor little Hwan didn't even eat with them so he didn't know what it's like to be with a loving family sharing meal times together. I hope Hwan will continue to be around Jennie so he can experience what it's like to be accepted and loved. I don't want him to be like me. Afraid to love. Afraid to tell my mom what I really want or need because she will take away what little love and approval I have. 

Yoongi sighed looking at himself in the mirror. He wished he could go back in time and let Seulgi choose Taehyung instead of him. She was so beautiful and fierce, he was immediately attracted to her and asked her to be his girlfriend too quickly. As he got to know her, he realized how cold and broken she was. She had the nice act, that she pulled when she wanted someone to like her, but her true colors came out soon enough. He wanted to break up with her but she threatened to kill herself if he did. He felt trapped. Another person hungry for love and she wasn't getting it from him. He didn't even want to spend time with her because she was so annoying and always suspected that he was cheating on her. She blew up when she saw a picture of Jennie on his phone.

Yoongi arrived at her house to pick her up for the party. There was no way she was going to miss this. All her petty friends were going to be there. He had to admit she looked stunning.

She was happy that I complimented her and she hugged me sweetly. I felt bad for thinking she was not a good person. She was just hurt and lashed out at those who threatened her.


	15. I Can Only See You

Yoongi and Seulgi arrived at the party having bearly spoken in the car. Their relationship was hot and cold but even when they were hot for each other it was mostly a sexual thing. They really didn't have much in common and rarely shared anything deep with each other. They walked in together, leaving his expensive sports car running to be parked by the uniformed valet. He could hear the dance music from outside the elegant venue. Tae's family had gone all out just like he suspected. The minute they walked into the crowded space full of elegantly dressed socialites, his eyes searched for Jennie and Taehyung. He was more interested in Jennie, of course, wondering how the beauty would look at an event like this. All heads turned when they walked in. No one in that room could match his swag with Seulgi by his side. She was a striking beauty and elevated his status among his peers. Even the gorgeous Taehyung was jealous of him.

Seulgi left him to talk to her friends and he went to put his gift on the present table. He strolled to the bar to get drinks for both of them. As he waited for her drink to be made, he scanned the room again. That's when his eyes locked on Jennie as she walked by. He reached out to hold her arm and pulled her into an embrace. She looked up at him surprised by his bold move probably fuelled by the alcohol he just downed. 

"Jennie, hi. You look ... stunning," he said with a tilt to his head. His eyes rake down her body and back up taking in her beautiful form. Their eyes meet and he smiles at her blushing pink cheeks. 

"Thank you, you look good too, Yoongi." She said unafraid of Yoongi's intimidating aura.

He wants to take her hand and dance. Lost in her big beautiful eyes, he recalls his confession. The music booming in tune to his beating heart but he doesn't get a chance to ask her. Just then Tae is standing next to her and greeting me. I didn't hear what he said over the music. I just smile and wish him a happy birthday as Tae comes close for a hug.

"Thank you. Where is Seulgi?" Taehyung asks.

"She's here talking to her friends."

"Good, I'm glad she came. Let's go, Jennie. I want to dance to this song."

I watch them as they walk away from me and I gulp down my second drink. Jennie starts dancing and I can't take my eyes off her. Her movements are smooth and sexy and I feel she is dancing for me. She steals glances at me from under her lashes making me so hot for her. Taehyung is getting closer and closer making me angry that she's not mine. Before I knew it Seulgi was next to me. I put down the drink in her hand and pull her to the dance floor. She started dancing sexily, trying to get my attention away from Jennie. She must have noticed me drooling over Jennie but in my defense, all eyes were on her. She was the new hot girl and she was Taehyung's date. Everyone was curious about her, of that I'm sure.

After the dance, Seulgi asked me for another drink, her jealous eyes staring at Taehyung and Jennie. Her malicious stare making me uncomfortable. I tried to talk to her but she walked away mad. 

A little while later I noticed Jennie sitting alone at the table and I went to sit with her. He made sure he didn't sit close not wanting Seulgi to make a scene. He looked over at Jennie. 

"We missed you today." He started.

"Oh?" 

"Hwan was listless and sad."

"You should have called me." Jennie said her eyes warming thinking of his cute little brother.

"He's getting very attached to you."

"I missed him too." Jennie smiled.

"What about me?" Yoongi stares at her intently. 

"I missed you." She said so softly he could barely hear it. 

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

They walk to the dance floor, unbothered by the stares. That is until Yoongi notices his girlfriend Seulgi but he doesn't care. Seulgi turns and walks away. He is glad hoping she finally gives up on him.

Jennie takes his breath away. He feels the goosebumps on his skin as he watches her dance forgetting the hate on Seulgi's face. She is the loveliest girl he's ever seen and she is openly flirting with him. Yoongi is on cloud nine.


	16. Birthday Wish

The room darkened and the music changed to happy birthday wishes for Taehyung. In the back of the room a screen came down that showed a video of Taehyung starting from the first day of his life. There was a combined "Aww" from the crowd as they watch cute pictures of Taehyung and his family. I was surprised when I saw so many pictures of Taehyung with Yoongi. They must have been close since they were little. My heart melted at Yoongi's adorable gummy smile as he was being pulled on a wagon by Taehyung. Tae had the same cute boxy smile as a child just smaller. The video ended with Tae's parents handing him the keys to a car and Tae acting unnecessarily extra surprised. It was really sweet and made everyone laugh and clap as he hugged his parents. A huge cake was brought out and the whole room sang wishing him a happy birthday. Everyone yelled, "make a wish" as Tae closed his eyes holding his hands together under his chin.

Behind the cake, Tae was getting his picture taken with his family and he looked at me and motioned for me to come. The photographer took a picture of us as well.

As the picture was taken, I saw Yoongi's eyes on me. I wanted to go to him but Taehyung was holding me possessively. I sat down next to Tae as they served us cake. Tae's closest friends gathered around us except Yoongi that sat at the end of the table staring at us. After awhile Yoongi got up and came to sit close to us, reminiscing with Taehyung about their childhood. 

"I hope you like the present I got you," he said to Tae.

"Thank you, I'm going to open them tomorrow to prolong my birthday fun."

"That's a nice car you got," Yoongi said with a mischevious glint in his eye.

"Thank you, It's what I wanted," Tae said happily. "We should plan something fun together. I know, let's go to an amusement park together."

Yoongi glanced at Jennie and nodded his head.

Tae said, "I want to ride all the roller coasters!"

"Not me, I'm scared," Jennie said.

"I'll hold your hand like you do with Hwan when he goes down the slide," Yoongi said making Seulgi angry. She gets up and leaves the table. Jennie follows her into the bathroom. 

"Seulgi, he doesn't mean anything by it. We are just friends or he wouldn't say those things in front of you." Jennie explains.

"He likes making me jealous. It turns him on. I'm just pretending. I'm not jealous of you." She says looking her up and down with distaste on her pretty face.

Jennie thinks if she only knew how obvious she is she wouldn't say that.

"Where's Yoongi?" Jennie asks Taehyung when she returns from the bathroom. 

"He left with Seulgi, why?" Taehyung explains. "They were making-out ... I guess they wanted some alone time." 

"Oh," Jennie says crestfallen. 

"Tae, I want to go home please, it's getting late and my parents will worry. I can take a cab."

"No, I'll take you. You're my date."

"I don't want to take you away from your party."

"It's okay. I'd rather be with you. Come, I want to show you my new car!"

Tae's car was exactly like Yoongi's car but it was silver instead of black. No wonder Yoongi made that remark. Once in the car, Jennie kept biting her lip trying not to cry. How can this be? We were having fun. Why would he leave me without even saying goodbye? She stole a glance at Taehyung. He didn't look very happy either. 

"Wow, that was the biggest birthday party I've ever been to. You have so many friends," she said. "I hope you really enjoyed it."

"I did, but did you enjoy it? You don't look very happy now," He said.

"I had a wonderful time thanks for inviting me."

Tae stopped the car in front of her house. "Jennie, I really like you that's why of all the girls I know I asked you to be my date tonight. Please tell me why you are upset. Did something happen?"

"No nothing." Jennie lied as she got out of the car.

Taehyung tried to kiss her goodbye but she evaded him. "Jennie, are you upset because he left?"

Jennie paused but didn't answer.

"He's not a good person Jennie. We've been friends a long time. I know him better than you. He has a cold and calculating heart."

It made her angry that he was bad-mouthing Yoongi. "People change."

"Not that much. He knew I liked Seulgi but he went out with her anyway even though he didn't like her. Now, he's doing the same with you. I told him I like you so he started being nice to you to win you over. Don't fall for his games."

Jennie walked away without answering. She had no way of knowing if this was true but her heart told her otherwise. She unlocked her door and went in. Seeing the light on in the kitchen she called out to her mom. "I'm home, mom." She trudged up the stairs as her big eyes filled with tears. Her shoulders shook as big droplets ran down her cheeks. Scrubbing her face clean, she looked at her red eyes in the mirror. She quickly changed her clothes and climbed into bed with her phone and that's when she saw the messages from Yoongi.

"Jennie, where did you go? I have to take Seulgi home cause she got sick. She got angry with me and drank too much. Please answer me."

Jennie didn't know what to do. By now, he probably went home cause she didn't answer. Anyway, he is still with her. Jennie promised herself she would stay away from him no matter how hard that would be.


	17. Take Heart

  
There was a knock at the door. Yoongi heard his mom's voice ask, "can I come in?" 

"Come in," Yoongi said sitting up in his bed.

"You're still resting. Did you get home late from Taehyung's party?"

"Yes."

"Did you and Seulgi enjoy yourselves?"

"Yes, you know Tae's family. It was a huge party."

"Did he like your gift?"

"I don't know... Mom, did you ask Jennie not to hang out with me?"

"I'm glad you brought it up. I want you to be friendly but not friends. If you two get close I'm going to have to let her go."

"But why?"

"You can't date the help, Yoongi!"

"Then let her go!"

"It's bad enough Hwan wants to be with her more than me."

"Maybe if you spent more time with him...."

"Yoongi, I'm doing the best I can."

"Okay, but don't punish her for being good at her job. Hwan and I both like her. Don't do anything you will regret."

"You shouldn't have gotten involved with Seulgi. You never listen to me when I warn you. If you break up with her now, your dad will lose his company."

"That's not fair. You introduced me to her."

"I didn't tell you to date her."

I'm sorry, mom. I won't break up with her yet."

"All right, but stay away from Jennie."

Jennie sat at the restaurant with Taehyung. He had called her to have breakfast with him and then come to his house to open his gifts. Jennie brought her gift for him in her purse. She thought this would be a good time to give it to him.

She took the gift out and handed it to Taehyung. "For you," she said with a smile.

"I love it!" Tae said. "Can you put it on me?"

As Jennie was securing the clasp on the bracelet, Yoongi walked up to them. "Hi, guys."

"Hi Yoongi, want to join us?" Taehyung said.

"Sure."

"After here we're going to my house to open my gifts. Wana come?"

"Okay."

While Taehyung was paying, Yoongi spoke to Jennie about Hwan. 

"Hwan has a surprise for you."

Jennie's face lit up. "Really!"

"He worked really hard on it. He asked me to draw a heart and he colored it for you."

"How sweet!" Jennie said.

"He says you gave your heart away so he made one for you."

"How cute, I will treasure it always." She said looking away.

Yoongi stared at her but she would not look at him. He did notice, however, that her cheeks were very pink. 

The next day Jennie couldn't wait to see Hwan. She missed the little boy so much. The minute she got there he was waiting by the door. She kneeled down for a big hug and wet kiss from the little boy. She picked him up and carried him into the kitchen trying to quiet his excitement. When breakfast was done they went upstairs to play. Jennie found Yoongi still in his pajamas. He didn't want to miss when Hwan gave me his heart. Hwan whispers something in his ear.

"Ennie close er eyes." Hwan stands in front of her with his creation but stays quiet making Yoongi giggle.

Jennie giggles too.

Hwan wiggles the paper.

"Open your eyes," Yoongi says helping him.  
  
"Open!" Hwan says.

"Oh my, that's beautiful!" She says, "Thank you, sweetie!"

"Is a heart."

"Yes, I can see that."

"Cause you losted it." Hwan explains.

"Yes, I lost my heart to you and now you have given me a new one. Thank you!"

Jennie pulled him in for a hug as Hwan kisses her cheek. She looked up at Yoongi and smiled realizing Yoongi was recording the moment on his phone. "Aww, thank you Woongi-ssi, send it to me." She tells him.

"Sure."

Jennie realized that he recorded their interactions all the time. How did she not notice this before? She remembers all the photos on his phone.

"What is it? Jennie."

"Nothing, I just remembered that you like to take pictures."

Jennie took Hwan back to his playroom pointing to toys and asking him the colors of the items. Yoongi peeks his head in and asks them to come to his room. With a shy grin on his face, he motions for them to sit facing his computer. Yoongi presses play on a video he has made of Hwan and Jennie from the first day she started with them. The adorable compilation of giggles, playing pretend games and messy ice cream consumption, had them enthralled and culminated with Hwan giving her his heart. When it was over Yoongi, came on screen and spoke to the camera.

"Jennie, Hwan has given you his heart today but you have taken mine. Simply said, I love you."

The video ended. Jennie looked over at Yoongi surprised by his confession of love. His face red and staring down at his hands, to nervous to look at her. "Sorry ... I know you don't feel the same way..., He says standing up.

"Shut up Yoongi." Jennie wrapped her arms around him. She kisses him just as she had wanted to do for the longest time. She couldn't help herself. She loved him too. She didn't care that he still has a girlfriend. He doesn't love her. Their lips disconnect and he stares at her searching her face. Yoongi goes to talk. "Shut up and kiss me." She whispers to his lips.

Without speaking he crashed his lips on to hers kissing her hungrily and wrapping his arms around her. His lips part from hers only to say, "I love you, I love you!" She giggles happily with a fluttery feeling in her heart.

"I wub you to, Ennie!" Hwan says hugging her legs.


	18. The Good Side

Yoongi threw the ball over Hwan's head to Jennie making him squeal and throw himself on Jennie as they fell laughing on the carpeted floor, Hwan cried, "Mountain!"

Jennie scooped him up facing her on her lower legs with her back to the floor. She held his hands as she lifted him higher. Yoongi picked up the spongy ball and bounced it off Hwan. Running out of ammunition he improvised with an arsenal of soft plushies. Pelting them nonstop. Jennie could barely breathe from laughing so much.

"This is the scariest ride at the fair!" She said as she swayed her legs side to side making Hwan giggle in delight. 

"My turn!" Yoongi said.

"What? I don't think I can carry you. Jennie said her face flushed from exertion. 

"No silly. I'll carry you guys."

"Yay!" Hwan said jumping off Jennie's legs.

They spent the day playing with Hwan giving each other shy smiles and clandestine kisses. Jennie thought when her future self-looks back on these times, they would be the happiest in her life so far. They tried their best to hide their affection because they weren't ready to come clean just yet especially to Yoongi's family. Only little Hwan was witness to their budding romance. Everything was still new and exciting and the thrill of getting caught made them even more hot for each other. When Hwan finally gave in to his sleepiness, Yoongi pulled her into his room. He wrapped his arms around her hiding his face in her long hair, taking in his favorite scent.

"I want to spend every moment with you," Yoongi said delighted to have her finally alone. He looked into her eyes and asked, "Do you love me?"

She nodded yes and he hugged her even tighter pulling her to his bed. "I want you all to myself. You are not leaving here."

She looked at him with a sad pout. "But I have to go home soon or your mom will think I've moved in." 

Yoongi laughed at her discontent. It made him so happy that she didn't want to leave either. "No, you don't. If you want to leave, you have to grant me three wishes."

"Oh really? Three wishes umm, okay, I'm game."

"Yeeeaah! Tell me you love me."

"I love you!" She said tenderly making him giddy. He wiggled and kicked his legs like little Hwan making Jennie laugh. "Next wish," she said.

"Tell me you're mine."

"Granted!" She said swishing her invisible wand. "I'm yours. What's your final wish?" 

"Love me."

"Oooh, baby!" Jennie said capturing his lips for an intense kiss. 

"Oh la la!" Yoongi caressed her body hungrily wanting more and more of her sweet kisses. He lost himself in her gaze and Jennie never wanted to leave his arms.

While they were cuddling together, Yoongi got a text from Seulgi. Jennie was annoyed at how quickly he responded. What is this power she has over him? Jennie angrily left the room to check in on Hwan before she left. Yoongi quickly followed her. "Jennie, I'm sorry but she's here."

Jennie looked up at him with fire in her eyes. "You still haven't told her that you want to break up."

"I told you I can't for now." They could hear the clip of her heels coming up the steps. Yoongi mouthed the words 'I love you' before Seulgi walked in. 

"Why didn't you come down to meet me?" Seulgi said coming close to Yoongi. She reached out and put her hand behind his head pulling him in for a kiss. Yoongi pulled away instantly and looked over at Jennie. 

"Jennie is leaving so I have to take her home." He turns to look at Seulgi. "Why are you here?"

"I need a reason to see my boyfriend?"

Hwan gets up from his bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Ennie, don't go!"

"I need to baby, but I promise I will be here tomorrow."

"Gah!" Seulgi makes an annoyed sound because the attention wasn't on her. Hwan looks at her with a frown. "Suki, go away."

"What!" Seulgi says. "Yoongi! Punish him."

Jennie looks at him with a serious look daring him to put Seulgi in her place. 

"Maybe if you were nice to him he wouldn't want you to go away."

"What! He's rude to me and you take his side."

"He's a toddler Seulgi! He doesn't have a filter yet."

Jennie hugged Hwan and gave him a kiss. "See you tomorrow sweetheart." She get's the heart Hwan made her and walks out of the room.

"Wait for me Jennie, I'll take you home." Yoongi grabbed his keys and followed her out. He left Seulgi looking at him with her mouth open in disbelief. 

Jennie walked past the car and kept walking. Yoongi had to hurry to catch up to her. He pulled her by the arm and saw the tears pooling in her eyes. "Jennie please let me take you home." She let herself be pulled towards the car giving in to his wishes. As he drove slowly to her house, she wiped her tears.

"Jennie please let me explain. I can't just break up with her right now. Her family has controlling stock in my dad's company. They want to merge the two or take over. The only thing stopping them is our relationship. They hope we will get married and join the two families. I need to give my dad time to do something. He asked me to stay with her for now. Please be reasonable Jennie. You know it's you I love."

"I understand but I don't want to see you two together."

"Okay, I'm sorry I made you sad."

"I love you Yoongi, don't play with my heart."

"I won't. I love you too."

They got to her house only to find Taehyung's car up front. 

"Why is he here?" Yoongi asks also jealous.

"Oh! I forgot we have a date."

"Shit! A date?"

"We're just going to see a movie."

Jennie gets an idea. "Taehyung used to like Seulgi right?"

"Yes."

"Well, why don't we get them together? Let's go to the amusement park like Tae planned and somehow make it so they go on all the rides together."

"Yeah, maybe they will fall for each other and I'll be off the hook," Yoongi said smiling.

"Yes, we need to try. Yoongi?"

"Yes."

"Don't kiss her and don't sleep with her."

"Never and you better not kiss him!"


	19. I'm Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I was debating between making Taehyung good or bad. I thought it would be more juicy if he was bad but he is so cute and sweet I just couldn't do it. 
> 
> Also I went to the BTS concert in Ft. Worth. Namjoon called it First Worth! lol

I walked into my house and found Taehyung was inside talking to my mom.  He had a sweet smile on his face but when he saw me his face lit up.  I couldn't help but feel flattered.  He was so cute and in his black ripped jeans and button-up shirt he looked so hot.  

"Jennie! You didn't forget about our date, did you?"

"No Tae, Yoongi just dropped me off.  I'm sorry.  Seulgi was there."  I said to see if his expression changed.

"Oh."  He said, not giving anything away.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"No, no. I'm the one that's early.  Don't worry.  You look beautiful, by the way," he said showing me his cute boxy grin.

"Thank you.  I'll go get ready."

"Okay, no problem."  I ran up the stairs to my room and quickly picked something out.  I glanced at my phone to see if Yoongi had messaged me but he hadn't.  I guess Seulgi is still there. I was so jealous.  Was she kissing him right now?  Then I realized I'm the one that was kissing her boyfriend not too long ago.  

When I came back Tae smiled at me and said, "Ready to go?"

Once we were alone in the car I asked him, "So how have you been."

"Good."  I kept looking at him waiting for more.  "Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"I just wondered.  Does it bother you that Seulgi and Yoongi are together?"

"No."

"Yoongi said you two used to be close but not anymore because of her."

"Nah.  That's not true.  Yoongi just never has time to hang out with me anymore.  Be honest with me, you want them to break up cause you like him."

I wasn't expecting this.  The ball was in my court now and he knew it.  So I told him what he wanted to hear.  "Will you help me?"

Tae gripped the steering wheel hard. "I knew it!"

"What?"

"All the girls like him better.  He hit the wheel with his hand."

"Tae, that's not true."

He shook his head not believing me.  I felt bad for him and I reached out to hold his hand.

"You don't have to do that.  I'm fine."

"Tae don't lie to me.  I'm your friend. We don't have to see a movie if you don't want to.  We can just go somewhere and talk."

"Sure, I know just the place."  He stayed quiet as he drove and seemed to have calmed down.

After we parked, we walked down the street to a cozy cafe.  We took the stairs leading to the rooftop that was empty for the time being at least. "I wanted to show you this place.  It's where I come when I want to think."

"Nice! Is it special to you?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Then, I'm glad you brought me," I said smiling at him but when I looked in his eyes they were tearing up.  "Tae what's wrong."  I put my arms around him and I couldn't believe he was shaking.

"Tell me, please."

"I don't know why I keep getting my heart broken.  Why am I not good enough?"

"You are amazing.  Any girl would be happy to be loved by you." 

"It's happened all over again.  Yoongi takes the girl I like."

"Tae, I think Seulgi still likes you.  She just can't break up with Yoongi because of their families mutual business."

He dismissed my words. "No, have you seen how she looks at him."

"She looks at him like she's angry.  I've seen how she looks at you.  At your party, she didn't even sit with him until she saw me talking to him.  I think you should tell her how you feel."

Tae turned to look at me.  "It doesn't matter anymore," he said in a tiny whisper, "It's you I like."

I stared at him as tears rolled down his cheeks.  My heart went out to him.  His eyes shown with emotion as he leaned forward, his breath warm against my lips.  He pressed his soft lips against mine tenderly at first and then hungry for something.  I was stunned for a moment unable to move.  Reason came back to me and I softly pushed him away.  His eyes searched mine. 

"Jenny, do you think you can love me?"  He added hurriedly," not yet of course.

"Of course I could love you, but I'm already in love with someone."

The frown returned to his face.  

"Save me."

 


	20. Will It

The ride home was emotionally uncomfortable.  I was racking my brain on how to make him feel better and I thought about my amusement park scheme.  I truly believed in my heart the Seulgi still liked Tae.  I could see how she could be confused since he had never confessed how he felt to her.  Yoongi, on the other hand, had confessed and asked her to be his girlfriend.  She was swept away in the moment and now was stuck because of her parents that wanted them to unite their companies by uniting in marriage. If Tae just showed a little interest it might stir those feelings up and if their daughter refused to marry Yoongi, maybe they wouldn't force her.  After all, Tae was a prized catch from a wealthy family.

"Tae, I have an idea."

"What?"

"Why don't we go to an amusement park as you suggested? We could go with Yoongi and Seulgi and just hang out as friends."  He looked at her apprehensively.

"I don't know," he said.

"Don't worry.  We'll have fun and if she still has feelings for you, she won't be able to resist you as your charming self," Jenny said playfully.  In a more serious tone, she said, "I want you both to be happy.  You need someone who truly loves you, we all do.  Tell her how you feel Tae.  Everyone deserves to be loved for themselves."

"Seulgi doesn't like you, Jennie.  She won't go.  She knows you're trying to steal her boyfriend. It's not going to work.  She's going to stick to him like glue."

"She'll go if you ask. I don't need to steal her boyfriend.  I already have his heart." Tae looked at me in shock.  

"Why did you go out with me then if you love him?" 

"I liked him from the start but he didn't like me.  He was into Seulgi. To be honest, I wanted him to notice me but I actually liked you too.  I picked you cause I thought you were the cutest and would make him the most jealous.  I thought you gave me attention cause you were just trying to get back at him for taking Seulgi from you.  When you told me not to trust him, that you knew him better, I thought you were doing the same thing to me.  You like Seulgi and were just using me.  The more I was with you I realized you were a nice guy in love with a girl he can't have."

"He doesn't even make her happy!" Tae blurted.

"I knew it! You do love her." 

Tae shook his head. "No. She broke my heart and so did he."

"Be honest with yourself.  You're scared of being rejected."

"Maybe," he whispered. 

"They made a mistake but you and I are going to fix it."  Taehyung smiled at me like I was crazy.  "Go after your happiness Tae.  It's the only way to live."

"I'm glad we are finally being honest.  I hope we will always be friends."

"Me too," Jennie said.

 


	21. Churros and Cotton Candy

The day came for our trip to the amusement park. It was a nice cool morning and the warm sunshine felt good on our faces.  Tae had asked Yoongi and Seulgi to come and luckily they had agreed. I really wanted to be there with Yoongi. I wanted to hold his hand in mine and see the light shining in his pretty eyes full of love for me. The reality was much different. It was Taehyung that held my hand as we walked in past the gates.    Even though he had been friend-zoned, Tae was acting otherwise taking pictures and being flirty.

But even so, the sexual tension was there.  I couldn't help smiling to myself every time I found Seulgi and Tae gazing at each other then shyly looking away.  This had to work.  I couldn't bear the thought of my love having to marry her even if he didn't love her.  

Tae kept flirting with me, making me uncomfortable and Yoongi angrier by the second.  Was he trying to make her jealous?  We rode some of the rides together chatting in line while we waited our turn.  I could tell Yoongi was getting angsty.  I wanted to talk to him alone to reassure him it was Taehyung acting nervous around Seulgi but there wasn't a chance.  He wasn't really aware of how much Tae really loved her and even if she liked him back, she wasn't going to admit it in front of all of us.  

I finally saw my chance when we were about to get on the Ferris wheel, Seulgi got on followed by Tae.  When it was my turn to get on I said, "you guys go, I really need to use the bathroom."  I took off through the crowd not waiting for them to reply.  Yoongi yelled after me, "Jennie wait," but I kept going willing him to follow me and he did.  Soon he caught up to me grabbing me by the arm.

"What are you playing at?"  He seemed angry at me.

I smiled up at his angry little face and bopped his nose.  "Paving the way for us to be together."

"Oh, you don't need to use the bathroom?"

"No, but I'm glad you followed me."  I hugged him tight and he hugged me back laughing.

"Does Tae know what you're doing?"

"Yes, I hope he doesn't mess up this chance. He loves her, Yoongi, not me don't be so jealous."

  


"I have an idea," he says conspiratorially. "Let's pretend we can't find them!"

Jennie giggled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the throng of people.

It wasn't hard getting lost here.  We looked up at the ride trying to see if they were still on it but it was dark and all we could see were silhouettes of couples.  We sent a text to them but neither of them answered.  It seemed like they didn't want to be found either.  

It was getting late and Yoongi and I had had our fill of churros and cotton candy.  The sugar high finally dying down.  We found Tae and Seulgi holding hands, both of them holding plushies in their other hand.  I wanted to take a picture of them, they looked so cute.  Yoongi smiled seeing Seulgi's happy face.  She shyly let go of Tae's hand.

  



	22. The Light Gets In

A sweet smile crept on his lips turning his eyes into crinkled crescents as Yoongi remembered Seulgi's happy face.  It made him feel so much better that he was not breaking her heart.  He still felt guilty about asking Seulgi to be his girlfriend too soon in the relationship and later realizing that his best friend was in love with her.  He couldn't wait any longer to clear the air with Seulgi and finally break up with her.  He wanted nothing more than to be with Jennie after all, she is only the love of his life.  

Fall was finally here and soon Jennie and he would start going to college again.  Jennie would no longer be over his house in the mornings to take care of Hwan.  He was going to miss that.  All three of them were going to miss those peaceful mornings and chaotically fun afternoons together.  He wanted Jennie to still be part of their lives even if it was with a different schedule.  After their classes, they could still find time to take Hwan for ice cream and play time in the park. These were some of the most beautiful moments in life and he didn't want to miss a single one.  He also wanted to take advantage of the precious days left of summer vacation. 

  
 I love his shy smile.

 

The cool fall air hit his face as he left his house that morning. Today was the day he was determined to end things with Seulgi and hopefully, everything else would fall into place, meaning, no drama with his parents. Seulgi had agreed to see him this morning and greeted him at the door when he got to her house.  

"Hi, Yoongi, why are you here so early?"

"I wanted to talk to you about us."

"Oh, I see."

Yoongi didn't want to beat around the bush any longer. "Seulgi, Do you like Taehyung?"

"I do but not enough to break up with you."

"Why?"

With her eyes cast down, Seulgi answered him, "I love you Yoongi.  I want you to look at me how you look at Jennie.  I want to be loved like that."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not in love with you. I want to break up with you.  You can't be with someone that doesn't want to be with you."  Her eyes were fixed on him now. More softly he said, "Seulgi, didn't Taehyung confess to you yesterday?"

"No."

"What!  That idiot still hasn't told you he loves you!"

"He loves me?"  Seulgi said surprised.

"Yes, how can you not see it.  Anyone can tell by how he looks at you. That's why he fought with me and wouldn't talk to me, that is until he wanted you to come to his birthday so he had to ask me."

"Really?"

"Yes, he's been flirting and going out with Jennie to see if you get jealous.  Tell me you've noticed."

"I didn't."  Her little face lit up with happiness and then frowned again.  "You're just saying that to get rid of me."  She started to cry.

"No Seulgi, I wouldn't do that. Let's call Tae and ask him to come.  I bet he'll drop everything just to see you.  Do you like him?"

Seulgi just shrugged not sure of herself.

"Seulgi, you are the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.  I wanted you so much that I hurt my best friend to be with you.  Please let me fix this.  You two were meant for each other.  When you two were alone did you have fun with him?  Did you feel anything?"

"Yes."

"Then please give him a chance.  Does he have a chance?"

Seulgi nodded her head and Yoongi thought, 'I'll take what I can get.'  He took his phone out to call Tae.


	23. Not Yet

Nothing in this world could hurt more than being rejected by the one you love.  This was Taehyung's fear and the reason he couldn't bring himself to confess to Seulgi.  Those perfect moments at the amusement park, looking into her beautiful eyes that shown like stars, how she held his hand when the ride jolted suddenly brought a blooming a smile to his face.  The most beautiful creature he had ever seen was just inches away from him.  He was nervous and ecstatic.  When they got off the ride, Tae gave her his hand and she didn't let go after that.  He looked around for Yoongi and Jennie but couldn't find their faces in the crowd.  He smiled to himself thinking this was Jennie's doing.  Even so, he asked Seulgi, "Should we call them."

Her answer delighted him cause it meant she wanted to be with him. "No, not yet."

That was like a green light for Tae whose face lit up when he saw the couples coming down a big yellow slide sitting on a blanket.  He looked into her eyes and she nodded yes immediately having noticed the fun ride he was gawking at.  They ran like children to make the line.  It was a build-up of excitement and then an exhilarating rush going down the slide with his arms around his favorite girl.  If it was up to him, he would do it again and again.  They giggled like small children and continued their fun, ride after ride only stopping to play some fair games that Tae insisted he would get the grand prize, a large stuffed koala bear.  He didn't quite get the biggest prize but he got two decent sized plushies for her instead.  The rest of the night was filled with a little bit of laughter, soft smiles, and stolen glances.

That night he couldn't sleep, thinking of her beautiful face and her warm hand in his.  He thought of kissing her lovely lips over and over again.  He finally drifted off to heavenly dreams only to be awoken by Yoongi's call.  Tae wondered why his friend would be calling so early on a Sunday morning.  Glancing at the clock, he saw it was 11 am already it just felt early because of the little sleep he got last night.  His bed felt so good, he was reluctant to move.  He just wanted to stay in bed all day dreaming of Seulgi's sweet smiles.  But maybe his friend needed him or had news of her.  He thought better than to ignore the call finally fumbling with the phone to answer it.

"Goodmorning! Hyung," Tae said answering the call with his usual exuberant voice.

"Hi Tae, you sound happy, like a fellow that has confessed his love,"  Yoongi said sarcastically.

"Well, no, not exactly, but I want to," Tae said sporting his boxy grin.

"You do?"

"Yes!"

"Well then come to her house, I'm here."

"Why are you there?"

"She's my girlfriend Tae.  I have to break up with her before she can go out with you on another date."

Tae nearly fell off his bed. "Is she listening to you now?"

"Yes, unless she is hard of hearing."

"Ahhhhh!"  Tae screamed into Yoongi's ear but in all truth he deserved it.

Seulgi giggled hearing his loud cry and seeing Yoongi's annoyed face.

"I'm going, don't say anything embarrassing please Yoongi!"

Tae ran to the bathroom to get ready nearly having a heart attack from the excitement and worry.

Yoongi, on the other hand, looked like the cat that swallowed the canary, a smug smile playing on his face.

 

 


	24. Love In Bloom

Yoongi sat in her room searching for the right words to say.  He looked at Seulgi and asked, "How do you feel?"

"I'm nervous."

"Why?  He crazy about you."

She smiled shyly. "I guess I'm happy, but I wish I could have made you happy."

"I am don't worry about it."

"You won't forget me?"

"Neber."

"What?"

"That's how Hwan says it."  Yoongi giggles.

Seulgi smiled. 

"Why did you give up on me?  Is it cause I'm not easy to handle?" She asked.

Yoongi stared at her not knowing what to say.  He hadn't thought that she would want closure with him.  Seulgi was a  lot more fragile than he first thought.

"It's not fair Yoongi.  You spent more time with her so of course, you fell in love with her."

"Don't hate me Seulgi. I'm trying to make things right.  I should never have come between you and Tae.  He's my best friend and I hurt him and you as well.  He talked so much about you that I just had to have you.  He's the reason I fell for you.  Let's not drag this out.  You were always mad at me."

Seulgi nodded her head.  "Yes."

"Seulgi, please don't let your dad hurt my family because of me."

"I won't let him."

"Tae loves you so much.  Give him a chance. Don't think about me anymore. Okay?"

"Nothing heals a broken heart better than a new love, right Yoongi."

"I loved you and I'll miss you."  He says earnestly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Will you kiss me one last time?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Like we used to do."

Yoongi came closer tilting his head slowly towards her lips.  He barely brushed his lips to hers.

"Don't forget me." She said again.

The doorbell rang.  "He's here.  Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes."  

Yoongi made her laugh as he scrunched down so Tae wouldn't see him.  

"Yoongi, don't be silly, just go out the front door."

She opens the front door and there is Taehyung holding flowers, his back to her.  He turns around with a terrified look on his face.  Yoongi can't help himself and he laughs.

 


	25. Sunday Mood

Yoongi left Seulgi's house still giggling to himself and headed to Jennie's.  He felt happy that everything seemed to be working out better than he had dared hope.  His only fear was how his mom would take the news, but what's done is done.  They could yell at him as much as they want.  Seulgi was not his girlfriend anymore and she certainly didn't want to get married.  Theirs was a whirlwind romance but once the passion waned they found out they were not compatible.  Hopefully, Tae and Seulgi would have a long-lasting love.  He really wished that happiness for them. Yoongi was dying to call Taehyung to find out how it went.  His poor friend was so nervous it was comical to see his usual confidence abandoning him.  Luckily, Seulgi seemed to find it adorable. She looked so pretty, no wonder Tae was stressed out.  Her looks can be very intimidating.  She had a strange way of looking at you that seemed like she could look into your soul.  I had been under her spell but meeting Jennie had snapped me out of it.  

Yoongi arrived at Jennie's house and was rewarded with her sweet gummy smile when she saw it was him at the door.

"I was just passing by and thought I'd drop in for a visit. I miss your love, my sweet love. Would you like to join me for lunch?"  He asked her cheerily.

"Sure but I just helped my mom cook. Why don't we eat here?"

"Well, I'm not sure... How well do you cook? I have a sensitive pallet you see."  He says mischievously squinting his eyes.

"Why you little shit.  I'm a good cook!"

"Well, I guess I could risk it," Yoongi said seriously before he giggled.

She pushed him playfully since his revenge on her playfulness in the past wasn't so bad.  Yoongi's face beamed as Jennie served him. When she looked at him, he eyed the food with distrust looking at it from different angles making Jennie exasperated. Jennie was looking at him like a hawk and finally exploded. "Just taste it!"

Finally putting it in his mouth he chewed cutely making orgasmic expressions, to her delight, he rewarded her with oohs and ahhs.

"Why are you like this?"  She said nodding in exasperation.

"It's cause I'm so happy today!"

"Why?"

"Well, first of all, this delicious food and I'm a free man. I can't wait to ask my best girl to be mine!"

"Yoongi!"

"What?"

She got up and wrapped her arms around him kissing his cheeks repeatedly.

"This is the best day ever," she said gazing into his eyes.

"Let's go for a walk by the Han river. I want to spend the whole day with you."

"Sure, I'd love that."  She got up from the table rushing to her room.  "Let me go get ready." Jennie is so excited she wants to look perfect for him today.  She is finally his.

Yoongi smiled and waited patiently for his girl.

When she came back down the stairs she asked, "How do I look?"

"Wow, you're so pretty." Giving her a blissful smile he added, "After our walk lets go somewhere special."

"Anywhere I'm with you is special."

"Aww baby!" Yoongi said leaning in to kiss her lips, such praise from her set his heart afire.

They got to the river locking arms and strolled along the path.   Renting bicycles they rode around enjoying the day in the sun, the cool October breeze blowing through their hair.

  


After a while, they stopped to get some food and have a little picnic.  Jennie sat with Yoongi's head on her lap as she lovingly stroked his soft hair.  Yoongi was pensive and Jennie noticed his little pout.  

"What are you thinking about?"

"I don't want to ask you but to be honest I was wondering if you kissed Taehyung."

Jennie smiled at his worried little face.  "Oh Yoongi, don't worry.  I didn't kiss him but ..."

Yoongi's droopy eyes shot open.  "But what?"

"I did hug him and it didn't feel the same as it did with you."

"How did it feel with me?"

Yoongi sat up to face her.  "It felt like I never wanted to leave your arms."

He stared into her eyes with such sincerity.  "Me too Jennie.  I knew the moment I touched you that it was different.  I never felt that way with Seulgi.  Not once!  Our love is real!"

  


"I liked you from the moment I met you."  She confessed.

"Yeah, you thought I was sexy."

"No, you're cute, Taehyung is sexy."

"WHAT! I'm going to punish you, Jennie!"

Jennie ran from him laughing. "You'll have to catch me first."

Jennie ran in circles around a tree while Yoongi chased her.  The thrill of getting caught making her senses tingle and her heart pound.  Yoongi stopped and turned around making her run into his arms.  They spun in a circle and Yoongi spanked her playfully taking his revenge.   Basking in the warmth of the afternoon sunlight their lips met attracted by the invisible magnet of love.  They stayed past the sunset enjoying each other's company.

"Tomorrow our classes start.  I told Hwan that you weren't coming in the morning so he wouldn't be so disappointed."

"Poor little guy. Do you think we can pass by your house so I can see him?"

"Sure, he'd love that."

"Watching all those children playing today made me think of him."

"Let's go then."

"Ennie!"  Hwan squeeled hugging Jennie around her knees.

"I came to see you especially."

"Yay!" His eyes shown with happiness as he pulled her to his room to play.

Jennie sat on the floor with Yoongi next to her giving her hand a little squeeze.  

"I'm going to school tomorrow," Hwan informed her. "Mommy bought me a new pak-pak."

"You're a big boy now."

"Yes, I want to be big so I can marry you!"

"Hwan she's  _my_  girl, you can't have her!"

Hwan pouted grabbing Yoongi's cheeks in his little hands.  He got really close to his ear and said, "It's okay, Woongi, I'll share."

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I might post another chapter about Taehyung and Seulgi but I'm not sure.


	26. Afternoon Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Sorry that I forgot to post it.

Jennie hurried after class to go pick up Hwan from daycare.  It was his first day and she didn't want to be late.  She couldn't wait to see his happy little face interacting with the other boys and girls.  He was such a sweet kid, he probably had a bunch of friends already.  She called Yoongi to see if he wanted to come along.  Hearing his sweet voice on the phone made her long to be with him. 

"I miss you," was the first thing he said making her face light up with happiness.

"I miss you too.  Will you meet me at the daycare so we can pick him up together?"

 "Sure, I can't wait," he said. 

Jennie sat on the bench outside the school waiting for him to arrive.  Her face brakes out in a smile when she sees Yoongi approaching the school.

"Hi, how was your day," He asked.

"Great, but you won't believe who's in my class."

"Who?"

"Seulgi." 

"Weird."

"Not as weird as our teacher.  She has huge hair like that one-year-old in that meme.  

"Huge hair?"

"Yeah, you know puffed out and with tons of mascara on her eyelashes.  I don't know how she can see.  She's interesting, all quirky and cool.  How was your day?"

"Fine, I'm tired though.  Will you take a nap with me?"

Jennie smiled, "I wish, but it's kind of risky.  Your mom still doesn't know about us."

"Look there's Hwan!"

"Oongi!  Ennie!"  Hwan came shrieking down the hall crashing into Yoongi's arms.  "I'm so happy! Come see my school."  He grabbed both their hands and pulled them into his classroom to show them around.  

"Dis where I sit," he said pointing to a little chair.  

"Ishcweme time!"

"It's too cold for ice cream.  Why don't we get hot chocolate?"

Yoongi giggled seeing Hwan's sad face and took a picture of him.  "If it's that devastating, Hwan, we can get ice cream."

The little one's face lit up with happiness at getting his wish.  After ice cream and the playground, they finally came home and put Hwan down for a nap.  

Yoongi pulled her into his room and started kissing her. He pulled her towards his bed sitting on the edge with his hands on her hips.

"I guess I should go home now and do my reading."

"Don't you dare.  I've been waiting all day to be alone with you.  You promised me a nap."

Jennie leaned down and kissed his lips.  "I was just teasing you.  I don't want to leave," she said kicking off her shoes.

"Good, cause you're not leaving. I like where this is going!" Yoongi got up and quickly locked the door slowly making his way back to her.

He sat back down on the bed staring into her eyes. "You are so beautiful."

She raised her eyebrow as she felt his hands fiddling with her zipper and her skirt was slowly pulled down.  "You're gorgeous," he whispered as he squeezed her bottom pulling her closer to him.  His hands ran down her bare legs sending a pleasurable tingling feeling down her spine.

She laid on his bed seductively watching him undress in the dim light.  He was hotter than she could have imagined, his wide shoulders and toned body exciting her.

"Are you staring at my ass?" He said turning around.

She giggled, "It's lovely, come here and let me touch you."

Yoongi came to the bed their bodies warm and close and their lips meeting for a long and deep kiss.  His large hands caressed her skin pulling down her panties as his tongue explored her mouth.   Jennie wrapped her legs around him and sat up their hot cores lining up.  "I want you," she breathed, "now."

She lifted up her arms pulling her soft pink sweater over her head.  She signed with pleasure as his hands undid her bra letting it fall to the floor.  He cupped her breast with both hands making her express her desire with a moan.  She leaned over to nibble on his ear, her body on top of his.  He pulled her up burring his face in her cleavage licking her pink nipples. She found his mouth on hers again pressing hard onto her lips.  He pulled away with half-lidded eyes searching hers that spoke of uncontrollable desire.  

His mouth hung open breathing heavily with sweat glistening on his skin, and his tongue in his cheek.  She slid down his body kissing him hungrily and licking gently down his happy trail.  He shivered as a yelp escaped his lips.  She looked up at his eyes grinning and licking the top of his head with her tongue. He moaned in response feeling his stomach quiver as her head moved up and down on him.   She removed her mouth sliding her hands on his buttocks and squeezed the soft mounds.  Pushing her down on the bed he entered her wet core and she gave in to the shivers he was sending up and down her spine as he pumped her hard.  Clutching at each other moving together they found their rhythm both moaning together. Jennie was about to release with abandon when it suddenly dawned on her they had not used a condom.  

"Baby stop! Don't come inside me!"

"I won't, I won't!" He panted continuing to grind in ecstasy.

She let out a cry of pleasure giving way to her passion and release. His hardened member pulsed and he pulled out just in time to release himself.  He stared at every inch of her face, fascinated and in love.   "You stole my heart, Jennie."

"You make my heart fly. I'm so in love with you. That was amazing!"  She said kissing his doll lips, again and again, punctuating each sentence making him weak in the knees.

"Let's get cleaned up.  Shower with me, please."

"If we do that I may never leave your room!"

"Perfect!  I never want you to leave."  

They walked in the shower and let the warm water soothe their bodies as they washed each other.   Taking their time they enjoyed every moment even drying each other's hair.  Yoongi put the pink sweater back on her and pulled her to the bed.  They laid there holding each other till sleep overtook them and that's how they spent every afternoon.

 


End file.
